00Qwaser: files
by WickedxBlackxCat
Summary: A series of ficlets that I'll be writing using 00Qwaser's Ekaterina and Hana. A collection of sexy, cute and unethical stories that features these women in all possible scenarios.


Trigger warning: emotional manipulation, attempted rape, loneliness and loliness.

AU, where a young Ekaterina takes an even younger Hana to her house.

* * *

 **The Reversal**

Today I met up with Katja-oneesama.

Katja-oneesama lives in my neighborhood and we usually meet after school to spend time together. None of my classmates likes to hang out with me so I often end up playing alone in the park. One day I kicked my ball and almost hit Katja-oneesama while she was on her balcony. The ball broke into her house and she came down to return it. We became friends like that.

Katja-oneesama is tall, pretty and also very kind. Every time she sees me she hugs me, she kisses me, she takes my hand and never lets it go. When we walk together and she holds me, her fingers all around mine, I feel a pounding in my chest.

Today we met again in the park. She wasn't smiling when we sat on a bench to eat ice-cream. She said that soon we wouldn't be able to see each other because she would start college and move out of her parents' house.

"Am I not gonna see you again, Onee-sama?"

She didn't answer that. Instead, she said that her parents were on a vacation and, if I wanted to, I could go see where she lived. I've never been to her place and I was happy that she invited me. She seemed nervous, though, maybe because I didn't agree right away, so I took her hand and nodded with a smile.

Katja-oneesama's house is very big. Katja-oneesama's room is quite big too. Katja-oneesama's bed was even bigger when she pushed me down on it. When she joined me, my feet brushed her knees. I thought her legs looked much longer when she lay down.

"I like your room, Onee-sama."

She put a hand on my hip.

"I'm glad you do."

She stroked me through the fabric of my shorts.

"What do we play today?"

She smiled as if she knew the answer already, and I giggled and squirmed when she tickled my leg under the rim of my shorts.

"I'm ticklish."

"I can see that."

Katja-oneesama rubbed inward toward my inner thigh and I kneed her on reflex. She flew and crashed against a bookshelf on the other side of the room.

"Onee-sama!" I yelled, jumping on my feet and running to her.

She tried to stand up but the bookshelf fell on top of her. I lifted the furniture and put it back up against the wall. I called her name, but she didn't answer, so I took her in my arms and carried her to the bed. She was still breathing and it relieved me. I thought she was cute sleeping like this.

"Onee-sama?"

I shook her shoulders, but she didn't move. I remembered that you're supposed to kiss the Sleeping Beauty, so I kissed her. She remained still. Another thing I remembered was that sometimes you press their chest before kissing them. I straddled her waist and unbuttoned her shirt. I blushed a little staring at her bra, but immediately put my hands between her breasts and pushed. I panicked as Katja-oneesama's breathing turned into a wheeze. I kissed her immediately to blow air inside her chest and she startled.

"Onee-sama!" I hugged her, and she coughed a little. "I'm glad you're okay. I was kinda worried."

Katja-oneesama massaged her chest and noticed that it was exposed. She asked me what happened and I told her. She looked at me with unbelieving eyes, then with impressed eyes. Then, she gave me that look, the one that comes with the smile of somebody who knows something that you don't.

"How did you kiss me?"

"With my lips."

"I'm not sure what you mean by that."

Katja-oneesama is older than me, but she is silly sometimes so I kissed her quickly.

"Just like that?"

I nodded.

"You were too fast. I'm not sure I got what you did."

I kissed her again, slower, because Katja-oneesama wasn't just silly sometimes, but also dense.

Her lips moved and I pulled back. I reproached her, she wasn't supposed to do that if she was passed out. She said that she wanted to try one more time, but she would do it to me. I inched forward and waited for her to peck me. Her lips brushed against mine in a gentler way compared to when I did it.

I moved away and told her that she didn't need to make it last that long because I was awake. She touched my lips with a thumb, and I felt my heartbeat falter when she smiled, whispering that I was right. Seeing that she was okay, I left her body.

Katja-oneesama kept still and I asked her what was wrong. She said that she couldn't feel her legs. I asked her why, and she said that the bookshelf might have injured her spine. I asked her why she wasn't in pain, and she said that she was in pain but didn't want me to see it. I asked her if it was my fault, and she said no. I sat at her side.

"You really don't feel anything?"

"I don't."

"Not even here?"

I poked her calf.

"Not even there."

I poked her knee and she shook her head. I stroked her thigh.

"Try to do that under my skirt, I might've felt something."

I brushed aside her skirt and skimmed over her leg, following her instructions.

"Go toward my inner thigh."

"Do you feel anything?"

"Nope," she said. "Nothing."

I felt tears in my eyes.

"I'm sorry, I think it's my fault after all that your legs are broken."

Katja-oneesama cupped my cheek.

"There's one more thing that I want you to check."

I said yes, feeling guilty because she couldn't walk anymore. She grabbed my hand and led it between her legs.

"Onee-sama!" I said shocked, taking it back. "You don't touch other people's private bits. You can do that by yourself."

"But I won't know if what I feel comes from my 'private bits' or if it's an illusion. If I move my fingers like this." She swiped a finger on my chest making me giggle. "I know how I'm moving them and my mind can trick itself and make me believe that what I feel is real while it's just a memory of how it used to feel because I did it previously."

I understood nothing but one thing.

"You touched yourself there?"

She nodded.

"Why?"

"Because there's someone I like a lot."

She poked my nose, but I wasn't happy with the idea of Katja-oneesama liking other people, and I didn't see why she would touch her little shell because she liked them, but I trusted her and went along with what she said. I brought my hand under her skirt and pulled aside her panties and she closed her eyes when my finger brushed her little flower.

I pulled it back in a rush. I don't think Katja-oneesama liked that, but I had a very good reason to do so.

"It's broken," I exclaimed. "It's all wet. Your fru fru is leaking."

"My what?"

"Your sparkly bits."

She groaned, and I bowed my head knowing I said something childish, and I don't think Katja-oneesama likes childish. She caressed my face and I looked at her teasing smile and her smirking eyes, and there it was, the dokidoki again.

"Cunt," she whispered and I gasped. A bad word. "Let's call it that way, shall we?"

She continued to stroke my cheek until her thumb tipped my lips. I bit it, but she didn't pull away, so I pulled away but I don't think she liked that either. Katja-oneesama was weird today.

"Will you touch my cunt for me?"

I blushed hard at the way she asked me that, but complied. I touched her not knowing what I was doing, and watched Katja-oneesama's reactions to see if she was feeling something. She was facing me and I could hear her breathing, like small gasps. I thought that maybe her cunt wasn't broken after all.

"Do you feel anything?"

She gazed at me and I felt my face burn when she wouldn't take her eyes away. I thought she wanted to say something, but then her hand glided down my chest and rest on my hip. She pulled me closer. I sensed motion behind me, but when I glanced back at her legs, they were still how I left them.

"I don't," she said. Then, "Will you tell me what you're touching? Maybe it'll help me if you do it."

I lifted her skirt and took a peek. When I looked back at her, she wasn't embarrassed, rather excited.

"I noticed this before when I touched you. I thought you had hairs."

"I wax it."

"Why?"

"So when I touch myself it feels like I'm touching the person I like."

She gave me that knowing smirk that baffles me because it means that she's hiding something important. I understood that the person Katja-oneesama liked was a girl, though.

"Does she wax herself too?"

I spread her legs and lay between them and she pulled the hem of her skirt up so that I could stare directly at her cunt.

"She doesn't need to."

I sensed her eyes on me and thought that that person was younger than Katja-oneesama. Then, I realized that Katja-oneesama's cunt smelled like Katja-oneesama's scent but 1,537 times stronger than Katja-oneesama's scent. I told her that.

"Is that number correct?"

I nodded, and she stroked my face affectionately.

"Aren't you the most adorable genius?" She said and pulled at my lower lip with a finger. I thought she did enjoy touching my mouth.

"I'm not a genius, I just smelled it and I knew it. Katja-oneesama is a genius. You're fourteen and you're going to college. Everybody treats me like I'm still in kindergarten only because I talk funnily, but my brain gets bored when it comes to speaking and keeps it simple."

"That's a talent. It makes you special."

"I thought my strength made me special."

"Everything about you is."

Katja-oneesama always made compliments that made me blush. I think she likes to see me in a flutter.

I enjoyed the way she twirled my hair around her fingers. I looked at her and I thought she wasn't just pretty. I told her she was beautiful but felt shy about it so I bowed my head. She pulled lightly at my locks and I glanced back up.

"If you say that, you'll make me even wetter."

"It's 1,678, now."

Her hand slid off my face and she brushed a finger on her cunt. She raised it to her mouth and licked it.

"You eat that?!"

Katja-oneesama grinned, biting on her fingertip. I watched her cunt then her eyes that had that look again, and for a moment I considered that maybe she had that look not because she knew what was going to happen, but because she knew how to make things happen.

I touched her slit where she touched it, and her belly quivered. Her cunt did, too.

"You felt that?"

"Absolutely not."

I touched her again and she grasped the sheets. I got the impression that her legs were shivering.

"Onee-sama, if you're lying, please stop."

"Why don't you just tell me what you're doing."

She sounded anxious, I bet she was really concerned that she'd lost sensibility to her cunt.

"I'm pinching your right lip."

She hummed.

"I'm swiping it between my fingers, bottom to the top. Then, top to the bottom on your left lip. Back and forth, back and forth. Can you feel it?"

"Are those my outer or inner lips?"

"Outer."

"Try do that on my inner lips."

"It's even wetter here."

I inspected the liquid on my fingers and she watched me with narrowed eyes and a small smirk as I looked at the fluids that resembled a less thick kind of snot.

"How is it?"

"Slippery," I said, rubbing my fingertips together. "Can you really eat this?"

I showed her my wet hand and saw a glint in her eyes.

"Wanna try?"

"No."

She pouted, but I knew she wasn't really sad about it because she was still smirking. Then, "Will you let me…" She signaled me to come closer.

I crawled on top of her and she grabbed my wrist. She licked one finger and I felt an unknown pressure in my blood that struck me right in the back of my head. I felt uncomfortable staring at her while she did that, so I looked everywhere but at her. I spotted her laptop on her desk. I wanted to ask her if I could play with it, but then warmth and wetness enveloped my skin at the same time. When I faced her, I knew what I'd meet.

Her mouth let go of my finger and she rubbed her lips against it.

"Shall I stop?"

I watched the other fingers still leaking with her juice.

"These are still wet."

She chuckled and licked another finger before taking it in her mouth. I thought she really enjoyed the taste of her cunt. I liked the sensation of her mouth around my fingers and realized she was finished sucking on them when I felt cold air. She spoke first.

"Did you like it?"

Somehow, I felt bad saying that I did.

"Do you want to know where it feels better?"

Somehow, I felt bad imagining her answer.

She brushed my locks behind my ear then glided her hand down my arm as I towered above her, trying not to hurt her spine. Her fingers skimmed over my arm, up and down, and goosebumps appeared all over my body.

"It's hot."

The moment I said it aloud I noticed the heat spreading under my skin, which only strengthened that antsy feeling growing inside my head. Katja-oneesama's hand moved on my chest and ran down my body. She played with the hem of my T-shirt.

"Maybe you can take this off."

I felt unsure about that, but her chest was still uncovered and it didn't seem to bother her. I stood on my knees and removed my T-shirt. I tossed it away and faced her. Katja-oneesama wasn't smiling anymore. I asked her if there was a problem, suddenly regretting that I didn't want to wear a bra. I lifted an arm to hide my chest, feeling sheepish.

She called my name. Something had changed in her looks. Her cheeks were flushed, her eyes darker, her chest was heaving with a quicker pace and her cunt's scent was stronger.

Her hands trembled as she fumbled with the buttons of her shirt. I thought that she was suffering from her injuries, but there was another voice in my head that wanted to point out something that I didn't know how to spell. She didn't look at me when she said,

"Help me."

I finished unbuttoning her shirt and the hems fell open at her sides. Her warmth raised toward me, and I stared at the redness between her breasts. I touched her bra.

"Can you?"

I shouldn't be asking that, but it was the first time that I got the chance to see another woman's chest, apart from Mafuyu-oneesama's. She unhooked her bra on the front. I thought that her nipples were fairer than mine, but her whole skin was paler than mine. I didn't know when, probably when she breathed in, but I had lowered my arm from my chest and sat down on her waist.

"Does it hurt you if I sit like this?"

"You can sit anywhere."

Her voice was different, as if it didn't want to leave her throat and it clawed at it. I giggled at the way she said that, and it probably helped to loosen up her mood as well because she returned my smile. She took my hand in hers and brought it to her lips.

"Listen." She brushed her mouth on my fingers. "I'd really like if you could do again what you were doing."

"You want me to touch your cunt again?"

"I felt something earlier, for a moment."

"You said something about my fingers, too."

"Go down and I'll show you."

There's a feeling that I have yet to get accustomed to. Sometimes it shows up, but I never really cared about it as I've always had better things to do than thinking about some spotty reactions of my body. It's part of growing up, I guess, and I still prefer going to the park and be with Katja-oneesama than understanding what it was about. I think it's a coincidence that, when she holds my hand long enough, or when we sit close to each other and her hand rubs my arm or her thumb strokes my thigh, it feels more intense. The pounding in my chest I know what it means, I like Katja-oneesama, but why my cunt responds to her presence as much as my heart does is a mistery to me.

I wasn't surprised when, lying between her legs, that need to push my groin against something came back, but I was too focused on helping her that I just closed my legs and ignored it.

"Put your finger at the apex of my sex. Now, slowly, make a straight line downwards. There. That spot there."

"This bulge?"

"Try rub your fingers on that."

I tapped her bud like my cat does with the furry ball when I tease him with the wand.

"You can stimulate the area around it too, like you did earlier."

"Your cunt's smell is hiking up."

"I bet it is."

She was observing me through half-closed lids and I smiled briefly. She returned it and I was glad that I was doing something that she liked. Then, as I remembered why I had my fingers on her cunt, that pang of guilt came back. Luckily, Katja-oneesama's cunt didn't seem to be broken as her legs.

"Push a little firmer on my clit."

I supposed her clit was that bud. It felt harder than before and I used two fingers to make sure to stimulate it as she asked. Katja-oneesama's noises were very much alike those Mafuyu-oneesama makes when Sasha-san comes over when our parents are not home. She looked in pain, though, so I asked her if she was okay. She said that she had waited long enough for this. I didn't understand that comment. She told me to move back to her.

She seized my wrist again and again licked my fingers. This time, instead of cleaning them, she seemed to be wanting to make them even wetter. I had no time to question her as she brought my hand back between her legs.

"Can you feel it?"

A narrow opening. She rubbed one of my fingers around it.

"Do you know what this is?"

"The place where babies come out."

"No baby will come out."

"Of course, they won't," I chuckled. "Unless a penis goes inside."

"I see we know the basics."

She grinned, but I didn't find it funny. For a moment I thought she believed that I was stupid, and I don't like it when people think of me as stupid. I felt a twitch around my fingertip and she told me to push my finger inside.

I don't know who goggled more, probably I did since I was still overwhelmed with the sensation when Katja-oneesama's eyes closed once again. I looked at her cunt and my finger inside. I don't know what it did to her, but I know what it did to me.

"Can I add another?"

She laughed enthusiastically and her cunt seemed to be wanting to push my finger out.

"I'm not against that but, stretch it first."

"Like what?"

"As you feel like."

I twisted my wrist and my finger circled. I pulled it out and back inside and that elicited a reaction in her as she asked me to do it again. She also asked me to stay still, and I felt few contractions as she squeezed my finger. I was convinced that two fingers would feel better since mine were quite thin.

Katja-oneesama groaned when I inserted a second tip. I waited and searched her eyes to see if it was okay to continue. Her face was quite ambiguous when it came to reading it if she liked it. Sometimes she grimaced and looked in pain, maybe because of my nails, despite I was being extra careful, other times she had this bright smile. I pushed both my fingers deeper inside before bending them. She said words of praise, a new kind of words that made me blush more than usual.

My hips jerked, and I started to feel a certain longing for something that I've never had. I wondered if it was similar to what she felt. I wondered if I would feel the same if I were to touch my cunt like hers.

"This is nice."

Katja-oneesama reached out for my face and petted me. I wondered when I had to stop. I wondered if she would get tired of it, or if at some point you just stop touching your cunt, like when you play and something else occurs and you just move on to another activity.

"Katja-oneesama, your legs are trembling."

"They're not."

It sounded like a lie. I hoped she wasn't lying to me.

I inserted another finger. I moved them slowly, but she said that I could go faster, and so I did and her back arched up and I thought that it was not supposed to do that if it was broken. Her hips jolted suspiciously, too. I looked at her legs. They still shuddered, but Katja-oneesama was all shaking and I thought it explained their motion. I trusted her that she wouldn't lie to me.

"What are you…?" Her head tossed left and right and she gripped deadly on a pillow that she held to her chest. "What are you doing?"

"I'm moving them faster."

Her hand grasped my arm, and her eyes opened wide. She looked incredulous, and that is another expression I've never seen on her face so I pulled out my fingers.

"You said faster."

She gaped at my vibrating fingers. She licked her lips before clearing her throat.

"Go ahead, then."

Katja-oneesama's moans were higher than Mafuyu-oneesama's when I pumped into her cunt. The noises she made vibrated straight to my chest and I rubbed my legs together, confident now that she was responsible for the weird reactions in my body, from the aching of my cunt, to the dizziness in my head and the heat of my blood.

Her legs startled and I looked at them.

"Katja-oneesama, your legs are not broken."

She didn't answer me, probably she didn't hear me. I glanced over at her feet.

"Your feet are bending."

"They're not."

I felt her clamp on my fingers repeatedly.

Katja-oneesama threw the pillow away and gripped my wrist tightly as if to guide me. I got along with her wishes, but felt raging tears in my eyes as I watched her lying to me. Her heels began to move and push on the mattress. Then, as she crushed my fingers to the point that I thought it would hurt her doing that, her legs bent at my sides, and anger, sadness, and resentment ran over me.

I got off the bed. In doing so I grabbed Katja-oneesama by her cunt and lifted her up.

"Jesus!" She yelped.

I paced around the room with her in my hand.

"Why did you lie to me?" I shouted.

She trashed her legs about and took a hold of my head, I guessed, because she thought she might fall, but my grip was pretty solid, and she knows how strong I am, so there was no point for squirming as she was. She kept on thrusting against my hand and I shoved her against a wall to prevent that. Her legs immediately surrounded my back.

"Why did you lie to me?"

I shook her angrily.

"Oh, God, like that," she gasped. "Like that."

"Why?!"

I slammed my hand against the wall and it cracked. Her hands roamed my hair and kept my head close to her chest.

"Why did you lie to me?" I punched the wall and made a breach. "Do you think I'm stupid?" I felt tears down my cheeks. "Do you think I'm stupid like my classmates do?!"

Her fingers gripped my locks, her hands led my head and I found a nipple in my mouth. Katja-oneesama arched into me and I felt her tensing up before she screamed my name.

We were both on the floor, now.

I could hear her pleading, and I looked up and let go of her nipple. She motioned between her legs. I didn't realized that my hand was still moving. She said, no, she begged me to stop.

I didn't know where to look, I didn't really want to be around her. All I felt was sorrow because the girl I liked to play with in the end was just like my classmates. Her hands on my cheeks tilted my head up toward hers and her lips were on mine. This kiss was wetter, and I tasted my tears and her cunt. I gazed at her with bleary eyes. She had this small, exhausted smile but her face was brimming with a certain, unfamiliar happiness.

"I love you, Hana."

Earlier I felt blood rush to my cheeks, this time I felt it press violently against my skin all over my body.

"I'm sorry I lied to you. I didn't know how to ask."

"What?"

"Us. This."

She motioned between her legs.

"There's a little blood," I said, then realized what I just said and withdrew my fingers. "There's blood! I hurt you."

She kissed me again.

"That is fine."

I felt new tears down my cheeks.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"No, I am sorry. It's true that I lied to you, but I didn't do it because I think you're stupid. I wasn't honest. I already knew who you were when we met."

I was at loss. I've never seen her before the moment she walked to me with my ball in her hands.

"One day I was taking a walk in the park and I saw this pretty girl staring up at the sky. I tried to peek at what she was looking at, but saw nothing. Then, she dropped the ball in her hands and kicked it up in the sky. I lost sight of it, but the little girl kept peering up. A pigeon fell on the flowerbed. She caught the ball and looked up again. When she kicked it, another pigeon plummeted to the grass. Does she sound familiar?"

That was definitely me, I've never seen anybody else at the park doing that. Katja-oneesama brushed my hair.

"At that moment, I thought that that girl killing pigeons was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. With each falling bird, I fell a bit more in love with you."

"I thought of my classmates when I killed those pigeons."

"You were lovely."

"I didn't kill pigeons after I met you."

"Do you remember what you were trying to hit the day we met?"

"A plane."

"That was my drone."

"You wanted me to destroy your drone?"

"I wanted you to aim your ball at my house so that I could have a chance to get to know you."

Katja-oneesama is silly, dense and sometimes complicated too in her thoughts.

"Why didn't you just come and talk to me?"

"I didn't want to scare you away. I needed to earn your trust, what better way to do that than returning your ball even though you crashed my glass door and some other stuff inside my house?"

"But, why lying about your legs?"

"I wanted you to touch me. Would you have touched my cunt otherwise?"

She was right, I wouldn't. I glanced at it again, I thought it was nice just watching it.

"Is it bad that I liked to touch it?"

"It's a good thing because I liked how you touched it."

"Can we do it again sometime?"

Katja-oneesama glowed as if she'd just unwrapped a present and found what she wanted inside. I grinned back, but then something else struck me, a little unhappy detail.

"You said you're going to college."

"I suppose I can postpone that. Whether I go now or later, it's gonna be the same anyway, surrounded by immature people as I have to listen to somebody speaking of something that I can learn on my own."

I thought that she must feel lonely around her classmates like I do. I leaned in and brushed her lips briefly. I could get used to kiss her.

"You taste like your cunt."

"Is it a bad thing?"

"I don't mind it."

She moved toward me and I fell back on my elbows. I felt a different pressure between my legs when she straddled my waist. I told her I needed to use the toilet and she chuckled. I like when she does that, because she sounds happy to be around me. She kissed me again before letting me go.

Sitting on the toilet, I stared at my panties as I tried to pee, but it wouldn't come out. Back when it began, I didn't think much of it but now, mulling over my own wetness, I understood that it was no different from Katja-oneesama's. For the first time, I brought my fingers between my legs and stroked my clit.

Now, that!

Holding up my unbuttoned shorts, I ran into her room.

"Onee-sama, look. All this time." I showed her my fingers. "My cunt wanted to be touched, too."

When Katja-oneesama pushed me down on the bed, I knew what she wanted to play.


End file.
